


Under another sky

by Magal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowe Altius is alive, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Cinderella, Noctis is the King of Sleep, Romance, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss, Wishful Nyx/Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: What would have happened if King Regis had taken a different decision in Kingsglaive and the road trip was just the boys taking a vacation? [Beware, spoilers]





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto was eyeing the yummy looking menu of a restaurant when he heard the squeak of a young woman and looked up. The pretty blong lady was suddenly clutching her friend's arm with excitement. 

\- Oh my god, look over there! Isn't that... Prince Noctis? 

Both women gasped when Noctis, only a few meters away from them and talking to Ignis, turned around slightly in their direction. 

\- It really is him! Oh my god, he's so gorgeous. I would never have expected to see the prince so far from Insomnia, in Lestallum market no less!  
\- Me neither. By the way, have you heard about the rumor? The Empire asked King Regis to wed his son to Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae as a condition to end the war. 

Prompto froze as the woman's words sank in. Noctis? To be wed to Lady Lunafreya? 

\- Really? Oh please tell me he said yes!  
\- Well, the rumor says that he nearly accepted but finally refused, she continued, shaking her head. Apparently, the knights of the Kingsglaive told him after investigation that they thought it was a trap, that Niflheim planned to steal the crystal during the negotiations. 

The two women obviously shuddered.

\- That's chilling to think of what could have happened. It's such a pity though. They would make such a great looking couple.  
\- I know right? But at least that means he's still on the market!

They giggled at their joke but stopped when they noticed Prompto staring at them. Getting out of his trance, the blond blushed and waved at them awkwardly.

\- Hey, hello ladies! 

After side-eyeing the weirdo obviously stalking them, they whispered to each other and left, and Prompto sighed. He started when he felt a slap on his shoulders.

\- Stop chatting up the ladies, you know it's useless, Gladio said with a smirk.  
\- What? I wasn't... Ugh, nevermind, Prompto said, huffing slighty and blushing with embarrassment as Noctis came closer. Anyway, let's go! Time to go hunting, we need that bounty! He said with too much enthusiasm.

Feeling down after hearing those disturbing news, he avoided Noctis' curious stare as he headed straight towards the Regalia, walking tall as if his heart hadn't just been trampled. 

*** 

The night sky was clear, and if the moon was missing, it was full of shimmering stars.

Standing next to the dying campfire, Prompto took one last look at his daily photos. Some of them were okay, but most of them were plainly awful, worse than he had expected. He sighed, pouting slightly. He had yet to improve his poor skills. 

No biggie, he still had time until the end of their little trip. After all, King Regis had allowed - even if reluctantly considering the potential imperial danger, and with no allowance - his son to take the road with his friends and bodyguards for two whole months. Ignis and Gladio had helped to persuade him, telling the King that it'd be a good training, also allowing the prince to grow up a little and be more responsible. 

After that trip, the prince would have to resume his princely responsibilities. Actually, they both also had to resume their college studies. It'd be their third year for both at Insomnia University, in the Art and Photography program for Prompto, and in Politics and Economy for Noctis. 

Prompto smiled dreamily, thinking about how their departments were so conveniently close, allowing them to eat together everyday. He was lucky to be able to do what he liked, and still hang out with the one person he... 

Shaking his head to chase his inappropriate thoughts, he put away his camera. 

\- Well, time to go to sleep, he muttered to the stars.

He stretched and yawned before he entered the dark tent, crouching and feeling around to find his usual spot. When he groped what felt like a leg, he heard a tiny surprised groan. 

\- Sorry, he whispered as he laid down next to the sleeping prince. 

No one answered him, not even Ignis nor Gladio, and Prompto tried not to make any noise as he wriggled to lie more comfortably on the hard soil. 

Camping was fun and cheap, but not very comfortable and...

Prompto stopped moving at once, getting chills when he heard the roars and wails of an unknown but certainly mighty beast outside. He shivered when everything went eerily quiet after that, feeling suddenly thankful to Ignis who had insisted to call it a night earlier. 

He rolled to his side, closer to Noctis. Duscae was stinking hot during the day, but the nights could be chilly, especially when you didn't have to run after creepy, magical creatures – or run away, for that matter. 

Prompto's shivers calmed down a little as he listened to the steady breathing of his prince, enjoying the warmth of his close body. 

So close and yet so far. In the darkness, Prompto had a small, bittersweet smile at the thought, and without his own consent, his hand hovered in the air until his fingertips captured a strand of soft hair, playing with it tenderly for a while. 

Still, he was very lucky. He never had the chance before this journey to be that far into Noctis' personal space and he enjoyed it, probably a little too much. 

It certainly wouldn't last long, he thought, remembering the overheard rumor concerning the potential wedding between Lady Lunafreya and Noctis. He wondered with a pang in his chest why his best friend hadn't bothered to talk to him about something that important. What if King Regis had agreed to it? Had he really refused anyway? What was Noctis thinking about all this? And what was really going on with the Empire?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when his cold fingertips brushed soft skin and he stiffened when Noctis suddenly rolled over. Wondering if had awoken him, he didn't move when the young man snuggled up to him, his head under Prompto's chin, chest flushed against his and the back of his hand touching this belly. 

Prompto waited nervously, silently counting up to ten seconds, then sighed in relief. Fortunately, the prince seemed sound asleep. It was for the better, considering that his heart was hammering against his chest at such a high speed that Noctis would have surely heard and found it suspicious. 

Slowly, Prompto let his hand grab Noctis' shoulder, holding him close, and his thumb soon started to caress the fabric of his shirt softly, the simple contact tender and shy. He probably wasn't allowed to do this, but this trip might be his last chance to be so close to the prince. 

Sooner or later, Noctis would marry someone. If it wasn't Lady Lunafreya, it would be someone else. Another princess. Because princes married princesses, not male commoners. 

When the hand on his belly suddenly moved to hold his waist, Noctis' head leaning even more heavily on his chest, Prompto froze for the second time that night and felt himself flush as the sleeping prince got closer to his fast ticking bomb. 

He relaxed slightly when Noctis stopped moving, then he sighed, holding him close in the darkness and hopelessly willing his heart to calm down.

***

Leaning against the Regalia, Prompto watched from afar as Noctis frowned and crossed his arms in front of Cindy, looking annoyed as hell. He couldn't help but chuckle a little before taking another photo of the two, focusing heavily on the handsome prince. 

When they had started their little road trip, the car had broken down early - totally not his fault - and they had stopped in Hammerhead to fix it, meeting Cid and his grand-daughter Cindy, and been there regularly ever since to service the Regalia and find little jobs.

Prompto had immediately been in awe with the girl. Cindy was lovely, very passionate about cars and her job, and she was also very sexy, looking very confident in her body. For someone like Prompto, who used to be fat and had very low self-esteem, she was just everything he admired and wanted to be. 

On the other hand, Noctis always looked ready to strangle the girl. Well, at least that's how Prompto interpretated the pissed off expression on the prince's face as he had to listen to Cindy ordering him around. 

Giggling again, he couldn't resist taking another photo, and still tried to look innocent when his eyes met Noctis' glare. 

When Cindy finally left, Noctis made a beeline for his best friend.

\- Let me guess, Prompto said with a knowing smile. Another mission? 

Leaning lazily against the Regalia next to his friend, their arms touching lightly, Noctis sighed. 

\- She must think we are her personal slaves or something.  
\- Yeah, isn't she amazing? Prompto dreamily said. 

Noctis glanced at him. He hesitated. 

\- Do you really... like her or something?  
\- He shouldn't, because she's clearly out of his league, Gladio intervened, coming up from behind them. 

Prompto didn't pretend to protest. He didn't like her that way, but even if he did, he would have had no chance. What Gladio didn't know though, was that the person he actually liked was even further out of his league than Cindy was. What a laugh he'd have if he knew about it.

\- I'm just glad she pays us so well, or we would have to camp out every night, Prompto cheekily said instead, ignoring Gladio's glare. Imagine the nightmare!

Noctis' stifled little laugh at Gladio's outraged expression was worth risking the big man's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... 
> 
> Just wanted to participate and share some Promptis fluff :D  
> Hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Drying his wild hair with a towel, Prompto came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas - a simple white tee-shirt and beige shorts - more than ready to lie down on the comfortable double bed of the cozy hotel room. 

Despite Gladio's many grumbles, Ignis had easily yielded when Noctis had suggested to go to a hotel that night. They had made a lot of money during the past few days, and those damned fetch quests were tiring, Prompto had also argued. 

They hadn't had the choice for their rooms though, the Leville hotel being packed with a hiking team who planned to conquer the Rock of Ravatogh the next day. Prompto shivered at the thought. Rumors said there was a giant bird nest up there. He didn't want to imagine the size of the bird.

He shook his head to chase the scary image. Anyway, they couldn't have a common room for all of them and had to split, Noctis and himself sharing a bed in one room, Ignis and Gladio in another. It wasn't strange, sharing a bed with his best friend, they had done so since the beginning of their little trip, Prompto thought, blushing. But sharing a bed alone in the same room? That was another level of intimacy, and he had to admit he was slightly nervous. 

He looked at Noctis as he flipped through the photos that Prompto had taken today, the prince already lying in bed, his back against fluffy pillows. Hiding his nervousness, Prompto sneaked under the blanket next to him, trying to make himself confortable.

\- Man, that feels good! He nearly moaned as his back relaxed on the comfortable mattress.

Noctis hummed, quietly agreeing with him, but his attentive eyes were scrutinizing the pictures, as if he was trying to decipher a secret code. Prompto glanced at the photo he was currently staring at, of Cindy and the prince himself. Well, it was mostly Noctis on the photo, to be fair. Like most of his photos really. Not suspicious at all.

\- You never answered me. Do you like her? Or Aranea, for that matter? The prince lightly asked as an afterthought. You keep gushing about them.

Surprised at the sudden questions, Prompto nervously scratched his head, a blush forming on his cheeks at the mention of the sexy bounty hunter. He hadn't shut up about her since they had met her, babbling even more about the woman than he did about Cindy. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had trouble keeping his feelings in check and hiding them from a certain someone. Well okay, maybe. It was easier to hide them behind blatant flirting. He rolled on his side, towards him, covering himself a little more with the blanket.

\- Well, they really are pretty, don't you think? He said, shrugging it off with obvious embarrassment. But anyway, as Gladio keeps telling me, I don't have a chance. He doesn't have to remind me though, I do know my place, he added a little bitterly.

Noctis turned his head, looking at the young man with a strange softness in his eyes.

\- If you like someone, I think you should tell them. Whoever they might be, I have no doubt you're good enough for them.

Prompto laughed wanly at his words, fiddling with the fabric of the blanket.

\- Yeah, right, he said dejectedly.

Noctis only stared at him, looking as if he was hesitating to say more, when Prompto blurted out what had been on his mind all day.

\- Noct, can I ask you a personal question too?

The prince only hummed, looking once again at the photos on the camera. 

\- Do you love Lady Lunafreya?

Noctis nearly choked on his own saliva and Prompto gently patted his back.

\- Where did that come from? Noctis complained, staring back at him with wide eyes.

Prompto shrugged again, before snuggling his pillow. 

\- I heard something today in the market. There's a rumor saying that you might marry Lady Lunafreya for Insomnia to seal a peace treaty with the Empire. Why didn't you say anything?

Noctis looked momentarily surprised, then he nodded. 

\- Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. But there's nothing much to say really. My father didn't agree to the Empire's terms. It looks like Niflheim was planning to deceive us.  
\- People say it was a trap to get the crystal.  
\- News travel fast. They're well informed, Noctis murmured. It looks like it was. I don't know what would have happened if my father had agreed to the treaty. Who knows, maybe Insomnia would have fallen into Niflheim's hands.

He looked thoughtful, even troubled, and Prompto regretted bringing up the subject. He tried to divert it again.

\- But would you have agreed to it? I mean, the wedding? He hesitated.  
\- Do you really think I have any choice in those matters? Noctis replied with a cheerless laugh.

Prompto didn't say anything, only shaking his head after a while. Noctis put the camera away but didn't switch off the light. He rolled on his side, facing him. They stared at each other for a few quiet seconds until Prompto broke the silence. 

\- So, Lady Lunafreya is still Niflheim's prisoner? He surmised, looking worried.  
\- For now, Noctis said. On my father's orders, the Kingsglaive sent two knights to attempt to rescue her from the Empire.  
\- Why now? Prompto wondered.  
\- We've heard stories that she might have been mistreated, even though we don't know to which extent, the prince said, frowning in concern at the thought. 

Prompto looked shocked at these news. 

\- I hope she's well. She is so kind, she doesn't deserve that. But tell me Noct...

Noctis was startled when Prompto hit his shoulder.

\- Why aren't you the one rescueing her? He chastised him loudly.  
\- Ouch! Why did you hit me Prom? Noctis whined, rubbing the sore spot.  
\- Isn't a princess supposed to be rescued by a prince? Don't you fear that she might fall in love with one of these chivalrous knights? 

Noctis snorted at his cute outburst. 

\- I rescued your little ass many times, so does that mean you're in love with me, princess?

Prompto blushed and didn't answer. Noctis poked his red cheek. 

\- Well? You are, aren't you?

Looking warily at him, Prompto swatted at his hand.

\- You wish! 

Noctis just smiled. 

\- Anyway, don't worry, she's in good hands. 

Prompto nodded, but didn't look convinced. Noctis had seen the knights though, Nyx and Crowe, and even after his father had refused his request to join the rescue party, the prince was certain she would be safe with them. And if Nyx managed to charm her, well, that surely wouldn't be a bad thing.

The prince sighed after a moment.

\- Did I tell you about the prophecy?  
\- A prophecy? Prompto repeated.

Noctis nodded.

\- I don't want to go into details, but according to it, the Oracle and the King's fates are tightly linked. They must help each other, even if they must die for it, and Luna... Well, she firmly believes in it, he said slowly. We swore to protect each other as kids when, I mean, if the prophecy is fulfilled.  
\- That... that sounds very romantic, Prompto said softly.

Noctis huffed. 

\- Does it? Sounds a little creepy to me, and anyway, my point is, shouldn't I be able to choose my own destiny?  
\- I'm just saying... She must love you very much, Prompto said with a small, almost sad looking smile.

The prince let out another sigh. He looked tired. 

\- And I do love her too, but I'm not in love with her. In truth, I'd rather have someone who actually wants to be with me for who I really am, than to fulfill a fairytale. 

Noctis stared at him, quite intensely, and Prompto just stared back, blinking cluelessly. They kept looking at each other until the blond felt warm and sleepy. He could have sworn that Noctis' drowsy face looked even closer than earlier. 

\- Noct...  
\- Hm?

Prompto opened his mouth, hesitating.

\- I just... I'm glad nothing bad happened. 

He felt very selfish, asking about the rumor. Insomnia might have been in great danger if the crystal had been stolen. Lady Lunafreya was in danger too, and here he was, jealous of the fact that Noctis might have agreed to marry his childhood friend, when he would have done it to basically end the war and with no other option.

\- Well, I'm glad too, Noctis said. We could have had an entirely different road trip if things had gone downhill. That would have been a shame, this road trip is fun. 

Prompto chuckled.

\- Yeah, when there's no catoblepas hunting us down. I'm not too fond of camping either.  
\- I think I kinda like camping, Noctis mused.  
\- Really? I thought you hated it, Prompto said with surprise. I mean, Ignis' cooking is fantastic but is it really worth the trouble of...

Prompto stopped talking when Noctis leaned a little more, their noses brushing, and he audibly gasped when the prince delicately put his fingers on his neck, fingertips looking for something.

\- I don't know, sleeping in cramped spaces has its perks sometimes. 

Prompto looked perplexed, but his eyes widened when he remembered what had happened that particular night. He realized what Noctis was doing, what he was looking for under his fingers. His maddening pulse had betrayed him and continued to worsen the situation by increasing exponentially. Because Noctis had caught him. He knew, Prompto realized. He knew he liked him.

But before he could freak out and do or say anything stupid, Noctis took his hand and guided it to his own neck, his eyes never leaving Prompto's. 

At first, the blond couldn't feel anything, but after mere seconds, he understood what the other wanted to show him. Noctis felt the same way.

\- I... You... Do You really... Prompto babbled, breathing hard.  
\- I do, Noctis said softly, putting the blond's hand on his fast beating heart.  
\- I think I'm hyperventilating, Prompto squeaked nervously. 

Noctis chuckled, his free hand stroking his naked arm until it reached his shoulder as he slowly closed the gap between their mouths. Their parted lips brushed against each other, hesitating for only a couple of seconds before tasting each other with wet little kisses, parting even more after a while to let their tongues caress each other slowly, amorously, their kisses growing more passionate with each second. 

Hearts beating wildly in unison, they let their hands fervently wander on the other's face, neck, back and waist, stroking soft skin as they exchanged tender and sweet, little and long kisses. They lost track of time until Noctis grabbed his hips and finally broke the kiss after what felt like - and might have been - hours, the prince nuzzling Prompto's face tenderly when the blond's lips tried to chase after his, in vain. 

\- I'm sorry. Too sleepy, Noctis apologized sheepishly, his voice drowsy and his eyes closed as his arms encircled his waist.

Prompto let out the breath he had been holding back, concerned at the sudden stop, and he smiled, embracing back and hugging hard the young man cuddled up against his chest. He kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear. 

\- Hey, don't be. Sweet dreams, my prince.

***

Noctis went out of the Leville hotel running. He stopped in front of the fountain, wondering where to look first, then he ran again. 

It was nearly 9am, and Prompto had officially disappeared. He hadn't been there with him when he had woken up, and Ignis and Gladio who were currently having breakfast at the hotel's restaurant had been unaware of the blond's whereabouts, telling the prince they had not seen him since the previous night.

Noctis was out of breath when he arrived at the Lestallum market, looking around wildly for his best friend. He nearly cried in joy when he spotted him next to a food stall, relief overtaking him.

\- Prompto! 

The blond turned his head in Noctis' direction and smiled, waving shyly with his hand. Noctis breathed out deeply, and walked up to him.

\- Why did you leave without saying anything?  
\- What are you talking about? The guys surely did tell you, didn't they? Prompto said, frowning in confusion.  
\- Tell me what?

Prompto looked back at the merchants' shelves with a finger on his chin, obviously searching for a specific ingredient. 

\- I'm going to take six of these, he asked the seller when he found it.  
\- You're not freaking out, are you? Noctis worried.  
\- It's 300 gils please.  
\- Okay, Prompto answered the merchant, searching the exact amount in his purse with a smile. Freaking out? Why would I freak out?  
\- When I didn't see you this morning, I asked around about you but nobody had seen you so... Err, what are you doing by the way? Noctis suddenly wondered.

Prompto blinked, looking even more confused.

\- What does it look like I'm doing? I'm buying food, obviously.  
\- But why is it so green?

Noctis stared at the green food with clear disapproval, and Prompto chuckled.

\- Well, Ignis told me to get these vegetables. It's for tonight's camp.  
\- But why? Noctis insisted.  
\- Here's the money, Prompto told the seller, ignoring him.  
\- Don't take that money, prince's order, Noctis told the man with his most serious voice. 

The poor shopkeeper looked back and forth between the two young men, looking completely lost, until Prompto dropped the money in his hand, taking the bag of vegetables in exchange. The blond thanked the seller with a smile, taking the prince's hand and dragging him away from the stall before he could make a scene. 

***

\- I can't believe Ignis and Gladio lied to me, Noctis grumbled as they kept walking around the market.  
\- Well, I guess they didn't want you to make a scene like the one you just did, Prompto told him with a teasing smile. Seriously, you need to eat more vegetables. 

Noctis huffed, his blue eyes childishly avoiding the other's. He smiled when they caught sight of their intertwined fingers though, and he glanced at the blond. 

\- So, you're not freaking out about this, right?

Prompto shook his head, smiling sweetly but not looking at him. He touched the back of his hair nervously, looking way too cute for his own good, and Noctis sighed in relief.

\- Good. Next time, please wake me up. You gave me quite the scare.  
\- I tried, many times actually, Prompto said very slowly, defending himself with a pout as he looked at the blue sky. But it didn't work. Looks like I'm no Prince Charming. I'm more like Cinderella, running Ignis' errands.

Noctis smiled happily at the thought of Prompto trying to wake him up with kisses, and he squeezed his hand. 

\- Who would have thought Cinderella's stepmother was such an evil veggie enthusiast, the prince said, shuddering theatrically. 

They burst into laughter, shoulders bumping into each other, and Prompto squeezed Noctis' hand a little tighter. 

He didn't notice two familiar girls watching them with eagle eyes and mouth hanging open. 

Soon, a new rumor was spreading into town. 

Prince Noctis of Lucis was apparently off the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! ^^
> 
> Sorry not sorry about the cheesy fluff, these boys really need it ;_;
> 
> Edit: thinking about it now, would anyone be interested in a little ~~steamy~~ bonus scene? *cough*  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a little bonus chapter (longer than expected *scratches head*) to thank you all for your kudos and sweet comments. ♥
> 
> I have to change the rating of this fic because ~~sexy~~ reasons.
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

Ignis stopped the car, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the nearby haven. 

\- We should stop here. It's getting late and there's no close outpost indicated on the map.  
\- Can't we just drive a little more? Noctis asked.  
\- It isn't safe. Remember that Iron Giant we had to fight yesterday?  
\- You mean, the Iron Giant we had to flee from yesterday? Oh yeah, I remember that, Prompto said, gulping uneasily at the memory.

Sighing, Noctis didn't argue further but he still complained, propping up his head on his hand as he leant on the car window sill. 

\- Camping... again.

They hadn't been in a motel for five days in a row now, and it started to grind his nerves. He dreamed of a hot bath and of some... intimacy, he thought, glancing at a certain someone. Next to him, Gladio snorted.

\- Stop whining, princess. 

In the front seat, Prompto pointed at a sign, not far away from the camping site in sight. 

\- Hey Noct, it looks like there's a fishing spot close by!  
\- Really? Noctis said, his interest perking up. Well, I guess that's not so bad after all. Okay, let's call it a day.  
\- Camping it is then, Ignis concluded, turning off the car's engine.

Turning around in his seat, Prompto looked enthusiastic. He winked at the prince.

\- We could go fishing there before dinner.  
\- Fishing, that's what kids call it these days? Gladio asked with a smirk as he got out of the car, followed suit by Ignis, who also had an amused smile on his lips.

Turning his head forward, Prompto blushed crimson, not daring to answer to the obvious teasing. He was mortified. Did they... know? 

Getting over his own surprise, Noctis slightly rolled his eyes at Gladio's comment as Prompto and he both got out of the car too. While Gladio and Ignis were taking the camping equipment, the prince grabbed Prompto's arm, squeezing it gently. He winked at his embarrassed boyfriend.

\- Hey, let's go help them. The fastest the camp is set, the more time we'll have to 'fish', he told him nonchalantly, stressing heavily on the last word, aware that their friends were still listening to them. 

Prompto's laugh when Gladio dropped a box on his foot was definitely worth it. 

***

Mere minutes after, the camp was completely set, and Noctis and Prompto had already left, heading to the fishing spot nearby. Ignis had made them promise to come back in half an hour and Gladio hadn't made any comment when Noctis had taken his fishing equipment. 

As they sat down side by side on the fishing deck though, Noctis laid it unused next to him. 

\- Do you think they can see us? Prompto asked him in a low voice, looking over his shoulder in the camp's direction.  
\- Nah, I don't think so. It's too far, Noctis reassured him. 

Prompto turned his head towards him, looking somewhat preoccupied. 

\- Well, that was awkward. They know about us, right? But how do they know? He nearly squeaked, his eyes wide. I thought we were being discreet.  
\- I'm not sure. But it looks like we weren't discreet enough, Noctis said, smiling apologetically. 

But if he didn't know what had given them away, he certainly had a few ideas. 

\- Maybe... last night? Prompto said, worrying his lower lip. 

It might have been great to get closer to the blond at first, but Noctis had to admit that camping was rather a source of frustration now. 

It was hard not to touch, not to kiss each other while being so close, and after four days of sleeping in the wild, they hadn't been able to resist anymore, snuggling and exchanging a few tender kisses in the dark the previous night when they thought their two friends were fast asleep. 

They had tried to be as quiet as possible, but maybe their efforts were crushed when their two friends had found them cuddled up in each other's arms the next morning. He could still remember Ignis' suspicious look at them over breakfast.

\- Well, maybe, Noctis said, scratching his nape as he recalled his embarrassment. 

Or maybe it was their constantly flirtatious attitude that gave them away. Every occasion was good enough to hover over the other, steal a caress or a touch. Like now.

Noctis took his hand in his, stroking its back with his thumb. 

\- It doesn't matter. They don't seem to mind anyway. 

Prompto nodded but remained tense. 

\- Hey, don't sweat it, Noctis said before leaning in. 

He kissed his cheek, and Prompto closed his eyes when a second kiss landed on his jaw. He turned slightly his head, and their lips finally met each other in a passionate kiss.

They still had sereval weeks of total freedom, but they would have to be more careful, once back in Insomnia. What if King Regis learned about them? Somehow, Prompto doubted he'd be okay with it. 

\- You think way too much, Noctis told him against his mouth, as if he could read his thoughts. 

Maybe because he was thinking about the same things? Noctis was right though, now wasn't the time to think about consequences and responsibilities. And when it would be time, they would definitely find a way. He wanted to believe in Noctis. Believe in a bright future where they could be together. Prompto slightly leaned back to look at him. He smiled, and received a tender smile back. 

\- Right. So, why did we come here already? he asked him, biting his lips.

Noctis tried to look innocent.

\- Hm, to fish?

Prompto chuckled and cupping his face in his hands, he kissed him again, long and hard.

After a moment, he lied down on the deck, grabbing Noctis' shoulders to coax him into doing the same thing. It was uncomfortable and dirty, but the prince didn't hesitate much before sliding on the ground, half on top of the sexy blond. Their eyes burned with desire as their bodies touched, and they resumed their kisses hungrily. 

In mere minutes, they grew desperate, moaning and groaning in frustration as their hands could only roam over thick clothes. They were both hard, grinding languorously against each other in a tight embrace, but hesitant to take things to the next level. 

The place really was dirty, they themselves felt gross after a day on the road, they didn't even have much time and would probably be interrupted by a worried Ignis if they didn't come back on time. Prompto deserved better. 

\- I want us to go to Altissia before this trip is over, Noctis suddenly decided, breaking the kiss and leaning back a little to look at the blond. 

Prompto pecked him, caressing his face then his hair, preventing it to fall into those beautiful eyes.

\- I don't know if our two friends will want to go that far, especially to hang out with us in such a romantic city, Prompto said with a soft voice, eyes searching his.  
\- Then we'll just ditch them, Noctis promised.

He leaned in again, moaning against his lips at the heady pleasure of their close embrace.

\- And... what will we do in Altissia? Prompto whispered between kisses, his bright blue eyes looking like shimmering stars in the nascent darkness. 

Noctis just smiled, a smile full of promises, and kissed him again.

***

Prompto's mouth hanged open as they entered their room and kicked off their shoes. The Leville hotel in Altissia really was beautiful, a romantic atmosphere floating around every detail of the elegant and expensive furniture. 

\- Wow! He finally managed to say, clearly impressed as he walked around the room.  
\- Exactly, Noctis said as he let himself fall on the king size bed, nuzzling the soft pillows. 

Prompto smiled and went to the window to have a look at the magnificent night view.

The city was fabulous. Grandiose and charming as he had imagined it to be. 

They had arrived just before midday, going straight to a fancy restaurant all together, then they had split in two to visit the city, Ignis and Gladio leaving the two lovebirds to explore on their own as soon as Noctis had loudly declared that Prompto and he planned to go 'fishing' for the remaining of the day. 

Prompto had to fight back a chuckle as he remembered their friends' blanched face at the mention of 'fishing'. No matter how many fishes they always brought back, Gladio and Ignis would always look suspiciously at them, smirking and making fishy comments about their fishing dates. 

Without their two chaperones, the afternoon had been marvelous. Noctis and he had ridden on a gondola, eaten pastries and drank coffee in a cute looking café, then strolled about until dinner which they had in a ridiculously romantic themed restaurant. 

Prompto had only had two - or maybe three - small glasses of wine, as much as Noctis, but his head was still buzzing pleasantly as they came back to their hotel. 

Indeed, last but not least, he was thrilled because for the first time in weeks, they had a room for themselves. Their trip would be over in a couple of days, and that was maybe their last chance to...

He looked back at Noctis at his audacious thought, only to find the prince lying on his side, head propped up on his hand, and staring at him with soft, interested eyes. The blond flushed.

\- Hm, I'm gonna take a bath, Prompto awkwardly said.  
\- Okay, the prince simply answered.

Despite his slightly inebriated state, Prompto tried to walk straight to the bathroom door, and decided he had failed a little as he opened it. He forgot his embarrassment as soon as he took a look inside though.

\- Hey, Noct!  
\- What?  
\- Come and look at this, he urged him.

Noctis got up and entered the bathroom, standing right next to him.

\- Oh.

A hot bath had been prepared, red and rose petals floating on the clear water. Big and smaller candles had been scattered around the pretty looking bathroom in addition to the subdued lighting. 

Next to the huge round bathtub, there was a little wicker basket with a note attached to it. Prompto took it and read it aloud.

\- "Great fishing spot. Have fun."

Noctis snorted.

\- It has Gladio written all over it.  
\- Yeah, the bath's probably Ignis' idea though.

Embarrassed, Prompto laughed awkwardly as he looked at the content of the basket, confirming the very unsubtle message. Massage oil, bath salts, flavored lube, condoms... Their friends had thought about everything and that was kinda sweet. Prompto felt secretly thankful. He hadn't expected them to be so supportive, considering that in a way, he was basically depraving the crown prince. He scratched his head, avoiding the other's eyes.

\- So...

Prompto finally turned his head towards Noctis. The prince wasn't looking at him, his face as flushed as his probably was. He also seemed uncertain, nervous even.

\- We don't have to do anything if that makes you uncomfortable, Noctis said.

Tired to overthink about it and to not act, Prompto cupped his face between his hands and kissed him gently. 

\- I'd like it. I mean, the bath... it'd be a shame to let all that go to waste, he said shyly as he leant back.  
\- Okay, Noctis said simply. 

This time, he was the one joining their lips in a sweet kiss, his hands immediately looking for the blond's waist, while Prompto's arms clinged to his neck and shoulders. They kissed for a while, slowly, softly, amorously, until Noctis' lips trailed a path to his neck, his fingers looking for the hem of his shirt. 

Prompto gasped when they touched his skin, sliding sensually on it as he removed the shirt. He shivered when the same hands smoothed his now naked skin, and the blond fumbled to take off Noctis' shirt. When they were both half-naked, they paused to kiss and explore the new territory with their fingertips until their hands brushed the buckles of their belts, slowly unmaking them and unbuttoning their pants. 

Their pants soon joined their t-shirts on the ground in a puddle of clothes, and Prompto gasped in Noctis' mouth when he tugged on his boxers, one finger sliding beneath the fabric on his hip. 

\- Is this okay? Noctis murmured against his lips. 

Prompto nodded, letting his underwear slide and fall onto the ground, Noctis doing the same. 

His face was on fire as they stepped back, just enough to let their eyes wander on the other's body. He was so nervous he wasn't even half-hard despite his excitement. Noctis wasn't either. Still, he could tell the prince definitely had a very pretty cock. And pretty skin, pretty abs definition, pretty belly button. Pretty everything in fact.

\- You are so beautiful, Prompto murmured, almost reverently.  
\- That's my line, Noctis replied before grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.

They broke the kiss so they could tiptoe to the bathtub, trying not to flash their bodies too much. Carefully, they entered the warm bath at the same time, rose petals clinging to their pale skin and light shadows dancing on it. Guided by his hand, Prompto sat down in front of Noctis. The prince's thighs brushed Prompto's bony hips as he sat down behind him, and it was enough to render the blond nervous. 

He started lightly when he felt wet fingers on his shoulders and back, mapping them for a while. He relaxed only when they started to caress them in circles, drawing deliciously slow and warm patterns on his skin. Kisses fell on his neck, then on the freckles of his right shoulder and he closed his eyes as Noctis' hands travelled down his arms, soothing his goosebumps. The prince put his chin on his shoulder. 

\- Don't you want to remove this? Water will damage the leather.

Prompto opened his eyes, looking at Noctis' fingers on his leather band, on his right arm. 

His heart sped up. He had never talked to Noctis about it, about his real origins. But if they were going to be together, to be that intimate with each other, he certainly had to tell him. 

After some hesitation, Prompto's left hand slowly unmade the metal buckle of the band and he removed it, letting the codeprints under it appear. Noctis smoothed the tattooed skin tenderly with this thumb. 

\- I never saw this. What is it? He asked softly. 

For a while, Prompto only breathed in and out slowly, apprehensively.

\- Do you know, MTs... They've got those codeprints... just like I do, he finally said with extreme difficulty, looking sad and nervous. 

Eyes focused, Noctis was watching him, head leaning heavily on his shoulder.

\- Do they? Never looked, Noctis said matter-of-factly.

The prince's arms went to encircle his torso, his chest fully touching the blond's back, but Prompto only tensed up more, his hands clenching in fists. 

\- Yeah... So, as it turns out, I'm one of them, he said with a shaky voice. Well, I escaped from Niflheim at a young age, before it was too late and really becoming one... I didn't mean to hide it, but it wasn't exactly something I could say, growing up in Lucis. 

He swallowed with even more difficulty. It was so hard to say it, to tell him out loud. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He didn't dare to look at Noctis, scared to see disappointment and disgust on his face. He felt so vulnerable now that he was naked, inside and out. He continued. 

\- I know it's a lot to take in... Still...You, Ignis and Gladio.. You're the only friends I've ever known... I just hope things can remain the same.  
\- Whatever. Who cares where you were born?  
\- Still, I can't change where I come from, what I am, Prompto said again, barely hearing Noctis' words.

Noctis remained silent for a only few seconds, then he breathed out softly, warm air tickling Prompto's skin.

\- Since when does where you come from matter to you?  
\- Hm? 

Prompto looked at the young man in surprise.

\- You've never once treated me as a prince. Which is good thing, because I can't change who I am either, he added. So, I really don't care where you come from, I'm just grateful that you're here with me now, being you.

Now Prompto was openly staring at him, lips parted in pure shock. Noctis raised his eyebrows.

\- Anything else to say?

Prompto slightly shook his head, still gawking at him. Noctis smiled flirtily. 

\- No? Good. Case closed then, crown citizen. 

He pecked his lips, and Prompto sniffled, a few tears escaping his eyes after so much pent-up emotion. Noctis brushed them with his thumbs, but before he could say anything to console him further, Prompto was kissing him, turning around in the prince's lap so he could take him in his arms. Noctis could only catch him, his arms encircling his waist and holding him close. 

They didn't stop, kissing with renewed passion, heat slowly building in their bellies. Soon, their clumsy hands desperately tried to grab at wet skin, sliding on their sides. After settling to caressing the other's face for a while, they timidly travelled south, on their necks, torsos and bellies, until they could caress the other's backside and even more intimate places underwater, gasping and moaning in their heated kiss as they did so. 

Hesitating and fumbling shyly, they stroked each other for a while, fondling gently and rubbing against each other. After mere minutes, completely overwhelmed by new feelings and sweet sensations, they came hard, jerking in ecstasy nearly at the same time. 

As they rode out their orgasm, the prince gently nipped and kissed his neck and shoulder, allowing Prompto to lean languidly on him. Then breathing heavily and their eyes closed, they clinged to each other for a while, looking completely blissed out.

\- That was... Prompto started to say, nuzzling his face and peppering it with loving kisses.  
\- Hmm, Noctis agreed, giving him a sleepy kiss.

His arms soon began to loosen around Prompto's back, and the blond opened his eyes. He looked at his boyfriend in alarm as he started to slide out of his grasp.

\- Oh no. No, no, definitely no. Don't you dare fall asleep on me now Noct!  
\- Sorry, Noctis apologized, fighting a yawn.  
\- Let's make it to the bed, come on! He begged him, panicking. You know I can't carry your little ass, you're too heavy! And I'm definitely not calling Gladio to help me, he emphasized, shuddering at the thought.  
\- Hn.

Prompto groaned, frustrated. All modesty completely forgotten now, he managed to get them out of the bathtub, letting Noctis lean on him and encouraging him loudly to stay awake as he dried them both vigorously with a big fluffy towel. As he did so, his eyes fell on their friends' little presents, still in the wicker basket, and he promised himself not to forget them before checking out of the hotel. They surely would come in handy very soon, he thought with a pretty blush on his cheeks. 

After blowing out the candles, he dragged Noctis into the bedroom, both still stark naked, and helped him getting into the cozy bed. 

Finally sneaking under the sheets next to him, Prompto sighed in relief and pouted. 

\- I knew this would happen.  
\- Sorry, Noctis slurred again, his voice very drowsy. 

He was already drifting into sleep, a satisfied smile on his lips, and Prompto couldn't resist kissing them softly. 

\- It's okay. I know you can't change who you are, he told him with a gentle smile. 

Noctis only snuggled up to him in response, their legs and bodies intimately entangled, and cuddling him back, Prompto caressed his soft hair with tenderness. 

He didn't want to change who they were anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. ^^
> 
> Our boys certainly did, at least that's what I think >:)  
> See ya all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought I was finished with this fic, but I guess I want a different closure for it now as my mind just won't let me ignore certain ideas in continuation of the last chapter, ugh. 
> 
> Sooooo, this will have at least two more bad chapters (sorry in advance...). I really do hope I won't write more (what is this fandom doing to me D:) because it would be an even bigger mess... sigh...
> 
> Also, some smut in this chapter, beware!

When Prompto woke up the morning after, all he could see at first was messy dark blue hair and long eyelashes. He blinked, several times, his eyes slowly focusing on the pretty face before him bathing in the morning sun. The prince was slightly frowning in his sleep, his face nuzzling the white pillow to avoid the dazzling rays of light. 

Prompto smiled, his heart racing nervously. He couldn't believe what had happened the previous night. He bit his lower lip.

His fingertip brushed the bridge of the prince's nose, then softly slid on the smooth skin of his cheek. He poked the tiny mole at the corner of his lips, making Noctis steer away from the annoying disturbance with a groan.

The blond chuckled as the frown on the prince's forehead deepened at the teasing touch, and his fingertip tried to smooth its surface in apology as he took a look at the clock. 7:20am. He sighed. Ignis would soon come and wake them up, so Prompto better start coaxing the prince to get up.

\- Wakey wakey, he murmured softly.

When no reaction came, he started to draw silly patterns on the young man's face with a cheeky grin until the prince sighed in defeat. 

\- Is that a mog? Noctis asked eventually.

Prompto withdrew his hand and squeaked, clearly offended.

\- What! It's obviously a chocobo! How can you not tell, Noct?

Eyes still closed and a teasing smile on his lips, Noctis lazily rubbed his cheek to erase the invisible chocobo.

\- Draw me a mog then, they're way cuter.

At these words, Prompto gasped.

\- Friendship over!

But before the blond could turn his back on the traitor, Noctis suddenly curled up around him, his arm sliding around his waist to hold him close. Prompto's heart pounded against his ribcage at the unexpected move. They were still stark naked after the events of the previous night, and Prompto blushed as their bodies touched intimately. 

\- N-Noct!  
\- I was kidding, of course I prefer chocobos. And just so you know, you're my favorite one.

Noctis kissed the tender skin of the blond's flushed neck, and closing his eyes, Prompto tried to hide his face into the soft dark hair.

\- That was terribly cheesy, he complained, cuddling him back.  
\- Yeah I know, Noct agreed with a yawn, too sleepy to feel embarrassed by his own words. 

They remained still for a few seconds, until Prompto felt his body betraying him. Now as red as a tomato, he tried to wriggle out of their warm embrace.

\- We should definitely get up.  
\- Ten more minutes, Noctis slurred. We have time.

Prompto chuckled nervously.

\- Well, tell that to Ignis. He wants us to leave the hotel at 8am. The trip back to Insomnia is quite long, he babbled. 

Two days actually. Two days before the end of their road trip. Two days before reality kicked in and they had to face their responsibilities. But Prompto didn't want to think about them nor the consequences of their relationship just yet.

Noctis sighed and he finally opened his eyes. His fingers was lightly brushing his skin, distracting him. They stared at each other, Prompto flushing even more as he felt their mutual excitement growing between their legs. This very new development in their relationship was as enticing as scary. 

\- Does that make you uncomfortable? You don't want to... Noctis asked him, uncertain.  
\- N-no, I mean, yes! I do! Prompto assured him quickly.

Gulping, he stuttered some more.

\- But we shouldn't... I mean we're gonna be late and then Ignis...  
\- Just five minutes.

Before Prompto could protest any further, Noctis leaned forward, kissing his lips wetly.

\- That's cheating, Prompto muttered indignantly against his mouth. 

Noctis only snickered and suddenly rolled over to straddle him, breaking their eager kiss.

Prompto shivered as Noctis' hands brushed his skin from his shoulders to his hands, his thumb lingering to caress his now revealed tattoo on his right arm. 

Noctis was still staring at him as he finally captured his wrists and pined the blond's arms above his head before leaning in to kiss him deeply, their bodies molding into one hot mess. He released his wrists as Prompto arched and moaned in protest, allowing him to slide his arms around his back and hold him close too. 

\- Noct...  
\- Yeah, I know. Four minutes.

Prompto timidly parted his legs so Noctis could fit more comfortably against him, and they both gasped against the other's mouth when their pelvis rubbed against each other unintentionally. The blond moaned in surprise when they rubbed again, Noctis tentatively rolling his hips on purpose this time. Prompto whined.

\- I swear, if we get caught...

The prince leaned back slightly to look at him, and Prompto cried when he rolled his hips a third time.

\- I promise I'll stop before that.

The blond hugged Noctis's back tighter the fourth time, his eyes staring back at him as his own hips started to chase after the sweet contact too. 

\- Don't you dare!

Noctis smirked smugly. Then, gripping Prompto's shoulders, Noctis closed his eyes and he buried his face against the blonde's neck with a deep moan as they kept rubbing against each other with languid but intense passion. 

Prompto's fingers entangled in the prince's hair, and he sighed and moaned his name against his ear as he came, thighs tensing around Noctis' hips. The prince suddenly slowed down, as if hesitating to continue, but Prompto quickly urged him.

\- Keep going.

He caressed his nape encouragingly as Noctis resumed his chase after his own release, and the blond gasped as Noctis' trembling hips became still against him, the prince wetting both their stomachs with a small cry. _So hot._

After a short moment, Noctis finally lifted his head slightly, their sweaty bodies still entangled, and Prompto opened his eyes. Their moist foreheads touching, they stared at each other tenderly as they caught their breath, both embarrassingly flushed to the root of their hair. 

A sudden loud knock on their door made them start and break apart at once. Ignis's voice came through, way too close for comfort.

\- Noct? Prompto? I hope that you're both awake and ready! We're leaving in half an hour. Did you hear me?  
\- Good morning to you too, Specs! Noctis grumbled, glaring at the closed door. We're coming!

Ignis choked and muttered something inaudible before leaving. The prince turned to Prompto, a tiny smirk on his lips.

\- See, we only needed five more minutes.  
\- Noct!  
\- What? 

Prompto could only hide his blushing face behind his hands. He didn't think that their lack of stamina was something to be that smug about, but it definitely had saved them right now, right? They hadn't been too loud, he thought, but not exactly quiet either.

\- Do you think he might have heard us? he whispered, looking at him with uncertainty between his fingers.  
\- I hope not. You know Ignis. He'd probably write a report on it for my father, Noctis jokingly said as he winked at him and got up from the bed in his royal nakedness.

Hiding his mortified face under the pillow, Prompto whined in despair. 

***

_Two days later, in Insomnia._

Prompto had definitely not expected King Regis to wait for them at the back entrance of the Palace's courtyard.

As they came back to Insomnia, Noctis and his retinue had decided to drop the cumbersome camping equipment first before parting ways and go home. Indeed, if most of it came from Gladio's personal belongings, some had also been borrowed from the Kingsglaive's very own, expensive equipment. 

So as they quietly unloaded the Regalia in the falling night, Prompto nearly had a heart attack when the king had come unannounced, appearing out of nowhere just when Noctis was hovering close to him. 

\- Dad? Noctis said with surprise, standing up. What are you doing here?

Along with Ignis and Gladio, Prompto bowed nervously as the king approached and greeted all of them warmly. 

\- Can't I come in person to welcome my son after two long months of absence? Regis replied, eyebrows slightly raised with mock offence. 

Noctis sighed and frowned, not buying his innocent expression. He had called him not long before their arrival, and his busy father had been evasive and mysterious, stating that his son should quickly come back to the Citadel because of an urgent matter. He hadn't told him anything about it, but was obviously eager to tell him now, despite the late hour. 

\- I need you to come as soon as possible to the council room. 

There. Definitely eager.

\- We're almost done here, Noctis said. I'll come as soon as I can.  
\- We can manage ourselves, Ignis offered. You have more important matters to attend.  
\- But I also want to properly say good-bye to you guys, Noctis hesitated.

Behind him, Gladio snorted. 

\- What the hell are you talking about? It's not like we won't be seeing each other in a few hours. Let me remind you that we have a training session scheduled tomorrow morning at 8am. Prompto can join in the fun too. You two took way too many naps during our trip, you definitely need to build up your stamina. It helps, even for fishing.

Noctis glared at the big man but Ignis barely managed to conceal a smirk at Gladio's words. The advisor took pity on Noctis though as the young prince stole a longing glance at a very nervous and blushing Prompto. Two fools in love. He sighed.

\- We'll be quick, Ignis assured the king.

King Regis nodded slightly. He turned to Noctis.

\- I understand. It must be hard to leave your friends after such a long time spent together. I'll be waiting for you in the council room, Noctis. 

***

After inquiring a little about their trip with Ignis the king took his leave, and Prompto sighed in relief. Soon, they had finished the unloading of the car and he was himself ready to leave, but Noctis was reluctant to let him go. The couple slipped away when Ignis and Gladio weren't looking to sneak into the nearby garden, holding hands as they took a lazy walk under the stars. 

\- Do you really have to go now? You could stay here for the night, Noctis whined.  
\- Sorry, but I can't. I have to go home. My parents must be waiting for me too. It's been two months after all, Prompto said with an apologetic smile. 

Well, he wasn't sure his parents would be home yet as they had texted him earlier that they were also coming back from a trip, but he just couldn't stay at the Palace. That would be too awkward and stressful for him. Also...

\- You'll be busy doing princely things anyway. I'd just get in the way, he added with a small smile.  
\- I can at least drive you back home. It's getting late.

Prompto smiled, coming to a full stop to squeeze his hand.

\- Hey, don't worry buddy, Ignis already offered. Anyway, you can't do that. Your father awaits you. Isn't it like, illegal to make the king wait?  
\- But...  
\- No buts, Prompto cut in with a light chuckle. We'll see each other soon, won't we? Also, phones do exist, you know.

It would merely be a couple of days. Noctis still pouted and leant towards him, intertwining their fingers.

\- Can I at least kiss you good-bye then?

Prompto looked around them nervously. It was dark and there was nobody to be seen in the garden, but he was still concerned.

\- We really shouldn't do that here, he hesitated. What if someone sees us? 

Noctis shrugged. 

\- Who? We're inside the palace and even if someone would see us, it's no big deal.  
\- It _is_ a pretty big deal. What if they told the king? Prompto said nervously.  
\- They wouldn't, and so what, what if my father knew? Noctis said defiantly.

Prompto sighed, suddenly feeling sad and defeated. He was a guy. Of course it would create problems if the people knew the Prince was dating a guy. The King certainly wouldn't allow it and would probably try to marry off his son as soon as possible. Prompto knew it, and Noctis knew it too. 

\- I mean, what if he decides he wants to wed you to Lunafreya after all? He said tentatively.

Noctis chuckled softly at his serious expression.

\- You're cute.  
\- What? I'm just...

He stopped talking - and thinking coherently - when Noctis kissed him sweetly, surrendering as the prince sneaked his arms around his waist. Intoxicated by his lips, Prompto soon started to forget where they were and he closed his eyes, clutching his arms and kissing him back eagerly.

Neither of them noticed the eagle eyes staring at them from a dark window.


End file.
